Lust to Love
by Shinigami01
Summary: Hermione has come back for her 6th year at Hogwarts and finds that she is being closely watched by someone. She won't find out until..Oh wait..can't tell you that much. R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity. 6/12/2012
1. LTL Chapter 1

Authors note: Alright. New update. ::falls over::. I thank the person who told me about the spelling and gramer. And also I'm giving the starting a new paragraph each time someone new/different speaks a try. Sorry to say I dont think I can help the gramer as of now. But I have fixed the spelling and have changed the format so that everytime someone different/new speaks it'll have a new paragraph to it. Hope this helps and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, places, and items are copyrighted to J.K Rowling.  
  
Summery: Hermione has come back for her sixth year at Hogwarts and finds that she is being closely watched by someone. She wont find out until- Oh wait I cant tell you that much.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Snape sighed to himself watching Hermione walk down the hall. He had been watching her ever since he saw her the day she arrived in the Great Hall. And even more so after she had made her first potion ahead of the rest of the class. First he had thought it just a crush on the girl. But now he realized it was lust for someone so wonderful as Hermione.   
  
She had changed a lot over the past years into a beautiful young woman. With another sigh he turned and stalked off towards his class room. It was only the second month of school and he was already wishing it was the last. His mind trailed off as he remember the blissful dream he had been having about her in all her glory.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Snape and Hermione had been walking through the gardens at his manor away from Hogwarts. They laughed and talked about their years at Hogwarts when she was a student. As they neared the large manor he pulled her close for a soft sweet kiss. When they broke away for air Snape bent his head whispering in her ear.   
  
"I love you Hermione and I always will" He broke their embrace and kneeled.   
  
"Please be with me forever." He took her hand and slid a ring on her finger. Tears ran down her face as she gazed at him in surprised. Laughing and arying she kneeled in front of him. Trowing her arms about him she cried in joy.  
  
"Yes, forever" They embraced again and kissed one last time as the dream ended.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
A short while later Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin began as the normal joint class. Snape prowled around the room praising Malfoy for his potion. While taking off points for Neville's. As he passed by Hermione he noticed that she wasn't working.   
  
"And why aren't you working Miss. Granger?" She turned her head looking up at him.   
  
"I'm already done Professor" His cold eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones and he sneered.   
  
"Very well." He walked away to the front of the class. "I assume everyone is finished? You will all be testing each others potions." Hermione had a look of terror on her face as it was Neville she was partnered with and he seemed to have made the wrong potion again. Snape only smirked trying not to laugh at how scared Hermione looked.   
  
"Now test your partners potions." Everyone nodded taking a spoon full of their partners potions. Brining it to their lips each person drank.  
  
As Hermione drank the potion she started feeling strange. Dropping the spoon she grabbed a hold of the desk trying not to fall over. At this she failed. Swaying in her seat she fell off passing out.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbing. With a groan she sat up to find herself sitting in a room she had only been in one other time. With a bit of trouble she looked around and mumbled to herself. 'Why am I in Snape's private office?'   
  
Snape walked in at that moment. "I see you have woke up. Miss." He walked to her. With a frown he looked her over to make sure she was all right. "Mr. Longbottom's potion seemed to have done a fair job at knocking you out." She looked confused. If she had been knocked out why wasn't she in the hospital wing?   
  
"But why am I here then?" Snape sat down in the chair behind his desk.   
  
"Because Madam Pomfrey didn't have the treatment you needed. It was a sleeping potion. Or one that some people might refer to as a coma potion. Since that is what the potion does. And it is one potion that I just happen to have the cure for. Mr. Longbottom of corse was given some points for making such a powerful potion." Snape smirked as Hermione blinked wide eyed at him.   
  
'I'm going to kill Neville' she thought as she got up from the cot she was sitting on. Just as soon as she had stood her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Only to be caught by Snape's strong arms. She gasped in surprise at how weak she was feeling and at how strong he seemed to be.   
  
"Why cant I stand?" Snape pulled her up and nearly carried her over to the chair sitting in front of his desk.   
  
"The potion makes a persons body act as if they had been in a coma for years."  
  
After setting her down Snape walked around to the other side of the desk sitting down in his chair. Once seated her looked over her taking in every inch he could see. 'She's so beautiful...' He thought as he took out a small bottle from a drawer in his desk.   
  
"Take this" He set it on the desk in front of her. "It will wear off the effects of the potion faster" Picking up the bottle she looked at it. It looked like a normal potion but had a slight sparkle to it. She brought it to her lips and drank it. With a groan she set the bottle down holding her stomach. A few seconds later she felt as if every nerve in her body was alive.   
  
"What did you give me?" She groaned again.   
  
"It's to turn your muscles and organs back to normal. The effects should wear off shortly." Hermione felt sick and started to sway in her seat. Hermione groaned falling forward only to be caught by Snape unconscious. 


	2. LTL Chapter 2

Snape looked down at the unconscious Hermione in his arms. Using his thumb he traced her slightly parted lips. He longed to kiss her soft pink lips. It took all of his self control not to. With a sigh he picked her up into his arms and walked over to the fire place. Her set her down on her feet and held her up against his body. Opening a small jar he took out some floo powder tossing it into the fire place. As the flames turned a brilliant green he mumbled the pass word.   
  
"wolf bane" Picking Hermione back up he stepped into the green flames, Snape and Hermione were taken to his sleeping quarters.   
  
Stepping out of the fire place Snape walked over to his bed and laid Hermione down gently. Pulling the covers over her sleeping form he took one last glance at her and left back to his office through the fire place.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day Hermione woke to find herself in a big four poster bed with black sheets and curtains. Holding her head she sat up.   
  
"Where am I?" she spoke out loud only to be answered by the most unlikely person or who she thought to be the most unlikely person.   
  
"In my sleeping quarters." Hermione's head shot up in Snape's direction. "You passed out from the potion I gave you."  
  
He walked over feeling her forehead and looking her over. "Well, at least it didn't make you too sick." Taking out his wand he made a plate of food appear along with milk and orange juice. "You are going to have to stay in bed for a day or two. All of your teachers know and Dumbledore said it was fine if you stayed here in my quarters. Since it's best that you aren't moved for a day or two." Hermione tried to let it all soak into her mind but her mind didn't seem to want to let it.   
  
"But I thought that the effects would be over with. You said it wouldn't take to long for them to wear off." Snape rubbed his temples for a moment.   
  
"I know but I wasn't expecting you to get sick. But some people get sick when they are given a cure. Others do not." Hermione nodded with a sigh.   
  
"All right but what am I going to do all day?" Snape stood.   
  
"I suggest you get some rest." Snape walked over to the fire place. "I will be back at lunch."  
  
The day went by quickly for Snape. Even though he wished that he hadn't been in such a bad mood about having a student in his quarters since it seemed to be bugging him just as much as everyone else who was around him. Even though Hermione was a good student and wouldn't do anything it still didn't help his nerves.   
  
Snape couldn't stand having her so close when he was like he was every night. He couldn't deny that he wanted Hermione with a passion that ran as deep as the bone, but there was also something else there that he couldn't explain.  
  
Finally night came and Snape went back to his office to get some sleep, since he couldn't very well sleep in the same bed let alone room with Hermione. He had taken her dinner an hour before and was very tired. With a sigh he laid down in the sleeping bag and dosed off. An hour or two later Snape woke up to find Hermione in his arms. With a gasp he realized he was in his bed. How he had gotten there he didn't know.  
  
He was about to get up when he realized how peacefully she was sleeping. He watched her closely not want to wake her up. 'damn..she is so wonderful and perfect.' He thought with a sigh. Hermione suddenly moved closer pressing into him. Snape nearly moaned as she did. He hadn't realized how much his body had reacted to his dream or her being so close to her all of the sudden.   
  
He thought of moving but didn't want to knowing if he woke her, she wouldn't be able to sleep again because of the potions affects on a persons body. Snape laid his head down and fell asleep his last thoughts of the sleeping girl in his arms and how wonderful she was. The next morning Hermione woke to find herself wrapped in Snape's arms. She let out a small cry waking him up. Wide eyed she stared at him.   
  
"wh..what are you doing?!" Snape blinked and realized once again where he was.   
  
"I..um.." Snape for once didn't have an answer. He got up in a rush nearly running into the bathroom. Snape shut the door quickly behind him locking it. Hermione stared at the door in shock. Shortly after she heard the lock click she realized that Snape had turned on the water. Deciding that she didn't want to see Snape nude when he came out she rolled over to advert her eyes.  
  
A short while later Snape stepped out of the shower. He walked out of the door into his quarters to get clean cloths. Forgetting who was in his bed he walked out nude and then stopped realizing that Hermione was still there. She had rolled over hearing the door open forgetting that Snape would probably be nude. She stared wide eyed at him and his nude form.   
  
Both Hermione and Snape stared at each other in horror. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from Snape's lean, pale, muscular body. She felt heat creeping through her neck and face, blushing. Snape was frozen in embarrassment. Snape didn't seem to know what to do but neither did Hermione at this point. 


	3. LTL Chapter 3

Snape cleared his throat a few moments later. Hermione instantly came out of her daydream looking up at Snape's face. She blushed crimson and turned away hardly able to voice her apology.   
  
"Ss-sorry." Snape nodded quickly gathering his cloths. Turning back around he ran into the bathroom.  
  
Sadly Snape couldn't hide what he had wanted to. And he could have killed himself for being so absent minded. With a sigh he leaned against the door. Mumbling to himself.  
  
"I need to fix this problem and fast" Snape mumble. He had taken care of it in the shower, but thoughts of Hermione and having her stare at him like she had only made him hard again.  
  
With a bit of effort he could keep the noise down. But without his wand, which just happened to be in the other room, he couldn't put a silencing spell on the room. Setting his things down he found some lotion and got to work. He was soon panting and groaning low in his throat. As he came closer to the edge he got louder and moved his hand faster.  
  
He growled Hermione's name and relaxed against the wall. Hopping she hadn't heard all the noises he was making he washed his hands and got dressed leaving the bathroom. As he walked out he realized that Hermione was no longer in the room.  
  
"Hermione?!" This was one of the first times he'd spoken her first name aloud. He looked around, but could find no trace of her.   
  
Quickly he left and checked with Ron and Harry who just happened to be leaving their common room. With no trace of her, he went to Dumbledore. He was hardly able to speak the password because he was so out of breath.   
  
"le-lemon lime candy drops." The stairs appeared as the gargoyle sprang aside.  
  
Running up the stairs he threw open the door. Dumbledore looked up in shock.   
  
"Severus what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Snape gasped for air.   
  
"Hermi..I mean Miss. Granger is gone." Dumbledore looked worried.   
  
"Please calm yourself and tell me what happened. Taking deep breaths Snape explained what had happened. "Hmm. I see. I don't think she ran away though. Well, maybe she did but only in embarrassment. You check the grounds and I will check the school. We will meet back at the front doors." Dumbledore and Snape left quickly.  
  
Snape searched the grounds finally finding Hermione in the gardens. She was sleeping peacefully in a bed of clover. He watched in amazement. "Hermione?" He kneeled by her as he gently spoke her name. She shivered and rolled over. Taking off his robes he laid it over her and picked her up. He knew that his potion hadn't cured her. For she was still in a coma state, but with more control.  
  
Walking back to the Front Doors he saw Dumbledore.   
  
"She's out cold. The potion hasn't worn off. I have a feeling that someone messed with the potion. And even more so then Mr. Longbottom messing up." Dumbledore looked her over.   
  
"I see. Well, the best we can hope for is that it will wear off if Poppy cant heal her."   
  
In agreement Snape and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. The teachers were waiting as well and some students who stared at Snape in astonishment. Most thought him to be weak in strength. But he wasn't. What amazed them more were his cloths. A black tank top and black jeans were what he was wearing compared to the normal button up shirt and slacks he wore. Walking past them Snape set Hermione down on a table to let Madam Pomfrey look her over. With a sigh she looked up at them.   
  
"I cant heal her. A cure will have to be found. Severus could you please take her to the hospital wing? I will be up shortly once I talk to the others." With a nod Snape picked Hermione up and left.  
  
Once in the hospital wing Snape set her down on a bed near the back by a window. He sat on the edge of the bed leaving his robes to cover her along with the blanket. With a sigh he bent and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. After he had made up his mind he got up and left to look for a cure with the other teachers. 


	4. LTL Chapter 4

Weeks had past and Hermione was still in a coma. Snape had never looked worse and his attitude had gone from bad to worse. He snapped at everyone even some of the other teachers. He spent late nights looking for a cure in the library and in the books he kept in his office and room. He also made potions late into the night and on his breaks.  
  
One day in particular Snape had an idea. Waiting for class to be over he thought it over and thought it might work. The bell rang and everyone left. But Snape stopped Neville.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom I need to speak to you." Neville looked scared.   
  
"Um yes Professor sir." Snape smiled at him. Something no one would have expected him to do or had ever seen him do.  
  
"Its nothing bad. It's about Miss. Granger. When you were making your potion a few weeks ago did you get up?" Neville nodded.   
  
"Yes, I got up to get more powdered root."   
  
"Was anyone up while you were?" Neville nodded again.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy was. He walked past me as I walked toward the supply cabinet. I didn't think anything of it though. I thought he had just gotten more supplies as well." Snape's face fell as he realized someone had tampered with the potion, just as he had feared.   
  
"Do you think you could make the potion again? It might be the cure for Hermione." Neville nodded.   
  
"I'm sure I can."  
  
So Neville set up his things and went about making the potion. Once it was done he handed a small vile of it to Snape.   
  
"If she wakes up I'll give you 100 house points. Lets go and see if it works." Snape and Neville quickly left towards the hospital wing.  
  
As they entered Snape nodded to Madam Pomfrey who took Neville inside her office to ask him a few questions. In the meantime Snape walked over to Hermione's bed and set down beside her. Knowing she couldn't drink the potion in her sleep and not wanting to have to wait for Madam Pomfrey to use magic he decided he would have to help her.   
  
Taking the small vile he poured it in his mouth and then kissed her, letting it slowly drip from his mouth into hers. A few moments later he pulled away and waited. Snape waited for what seemed like and eternity. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and Snape stared down into them. She blinked back at him and then sat up with a start.   
  
"I'm back...I'm not asleep anymore." She looked at Snape who was watching her. "How, how did you do it?" Snape smiles slightly.   
  
"It isn't me you should thank. Mr. Longbottom found the cure." Snape had lied even though he had thought of the idea. Yet he wanted Neville to feel worth something so he lied about it. Snape got up and walked over to the office and told Neville and Madam Pomfrey that Hermione was awake. The moment he finished Neville ran out of the office to her bed. Neville hugged Hermione looking as if he could cry.   
  
Snape looked at Madam Pomfrey who nodded and they left. Neville told Hermione what had happened.   
  
"I see. But Snape said you did it. And he's been slaving away all this time to find a cure." Neville nodded.   
  
"I think he wanted me to have something to be proud of for a change. I wish he hadn't though. He deserves some of the credit." Hermione nodded.   
  
"Yes, I agree. But he'd never admit to it." With a sigh she got up. "Common lets go see the others." Together Neville and Hermione left to go see the others.  
  
A few days later Hermione was talking with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall about Snape being absent. Hermione had even asked Dumbledore about. He had simply said that Snape was ill. Everyone couldn't believe it and were asking if anyone knew what he had.   
  
Hermione sat poking at her food as everyone else ate. She sighed and thought about how she could have sworn someone had kissed her while she was asleep because she had tasted coffee when she woke up. And none of the students drank coffee. She could only sit and wonder who it could have been.  
  
Snape on the other hand had locked himself away, unable to face Hermione and the others knowing they would want an answer to why he cared if she woke up. So Snape called in sick. But he couldn't hide away for ever. And even he would have to get over his fear. For Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stop teaching his class or go on hiding because he didn't want to face peoples questions. 


	5. LTL Chapter 5

Snape had been gone for almost a week before he came back to class. He acted normal in all his classes except for Hermione's. He was always avoiding her and Neville in class and never even bothered to take points off of them. Everyone, even Neville and Hermione thought this a bit odd. Hermione decided she would talk to Snape about it all and try and get the truth out of him. If it were possible.  
  
After classes that Friday Hermione went down to the dungeons to talk to Snape. She found him in his class room working on a potion. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in" He half growled, half yelled. She opened the door and walked in. Snape looked up at her and nearly screamed. Hermione just blinked at him wondering why he was so jumpy.   
  
"Um Professor, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Snape nodded slightly really not wanting to let her but not really wanting to deny her either. Hermione smiled. "Well, you see I was wondering why you gave Neville all the credit for waking me up. He told me about what all you did. And I think its unfair that you gave all the credit to him for it."   
  
Snape just stared at her in shock, unable to get his brain to work. The light seemed to be teasing him. Hermione looked like an angel to him. The dim light filtering through the windows seemed to make her glow and light up the room. Hermione cleared her throat already blushing crimson from being stared at by Snape. Snape came back to his senses and answered in a low voice.   
  
"Well, I think he deserved it all. He is rarely given any credit for anything by me and well he made the potion that cured you. So I deserve none of the credit. If that is all you have to ask you may go. I need to finish this potion." Hermione stared at him for a long moment before she spoke.   
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you off so easily. Someone kissed me while I was asleep and I would like to know who did it." Snape stared at her in horror. He had kissed he right before she had woke.   
  
"How would I know who kissed you?" Hermione could have laughed. Stepping closer she breathed in smelling coffee in the air around him.   
  
"Well, because you drink coffee and my lips tasted of coffee when I woke up. And I would like to know if you kissed me." Snape could only stare at her. "Well, Professor?" Snape nodded.   
  
"I did kiss you, but only to get the potion into you." Hermione didn't believe him.   
  
"You could have had Madam Pomfrey use magic. I think you did it because you wanted to." Snape shook his head.   
  
"Why would I want to kiss you Miss. Granger? You are a student, and teachers don't go chasing after students. I admit you are a very attractive young woman, but that would give me no reason to kiss you. And I didn't want to wait for Madam Pomfrey to use magic. It would have taken more time."   
  
Hermione had an idea to find out if Snape wanted to kiss her. "All right Professor, I'm sorry. It just seems odd that any teacher would kiss a student to get a potion into them is all." Snape nodded turning slightly to the side to check on his potion.   
  
"Yes, well if you will excuse me. I am going to finish this potion." He turned fully around going back to work on the potion. Hermione peered around him recognizing what kind of potion it was.  
  
"Nervous, Professor?" Snape looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"No, why?" Hermione smiled.   
  
"The potion is a nerve potion, isn't it? Used to calm a person down and or make it to where they aren't nervous. Why would you need it?" Snape looked at the caldron.   
  
"You are right. But my business is my own." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll be going then." Turning around she walked towards the door. On the way there she spilled a jar of chemicals and slipped in it on purpose. Snape instantly caught her and held her close to him. So close that their faces were almost touching since he was bent over.   
  
His breath smelled of coffee and Hermione really had the urge to kiss him. Just to taste the coffee and make sure it had been him. Leaning up she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Snape pulled away the moment her lips touched his.  
  
"Miss. Granger? What in the name of Merlin are you trying to do?" Hermione chuckled.   
  
"Sorry Professor. It's just that coffee from your lips taste so good and I had to make sure it was you. I'll go now." Chuckling to herself she left Snape staring at the closed door.  
  
Snape turned around to find his potion ruined because it had been over to flame to long. With a sigh he cleaned up the mess and went to his office sitting down in his chair. Memories of Hermione filled his mind and he slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had skipped all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering she smiled since no one was around to notice her odd behavior. Going up to her shared room she smiled wider. The other girls were already asleep. Moving around quietly she changed into her pajamas. Crawling into bed Hermione smiled as thoughts of Snape ran through her head. Getting comfortable she closed her eyes and went to sleep to dream of him and his coffee. 


	6. LTL Chapter 6

Snape woke with a start the next morning. He had been dreaming of the kiss. Everything came back to him and he had the mind to do something about it. Getting up he quickly took a shower and got dressed. Leaving for the Great Hall he smiled to himself. Upon entering he saw Hermione sitting alone. It was five in the morning so he didn't expect anyone to be up. Walking over he noticed she was reading a big book.   
  
"Well, Miss. Granger. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." She turned around not realizing how close he was.   
  
"I thought I would get started early. Besides I couldn't sleep." Snape thought to himself for a moment.   
  
"I wish to speak to you about a few things. Will you please join me in my office once you are through?" Hermione nodded and closed her book, she stood up.   
  
"Just lead the way Professor." Snape nodded and walked over to the table getting himself a cup of hot steaming coffee. Hermione only blinked and was about to ask if she could kiss him again. But she decide against it. Once in Snape's office Hermione sat down and waited. Snape sat as well after taking a drink of his coffee.   
  
"Yes, as I was saying. I need to talk to you. About last night. You were quite right in confronting me about me giving all the credit to Mr. Longbottom. But I will not take any credit for it. I only looked in books and made potions. Several of which I gave to Madam Pomfrey to try on you. None worked. That is all I did. Nothing more."   
  
Hermione didn't believe him. She knew he had done more by what her friends had told her about him and how sleep deprived and stressed he had looked during the time she was asleep.   
  
"You are lying Professor. My friends informed me about what all you did. And reading books and making potions wasn't all. They told me you worked hours into the night trying to find a way to wake me up. They said you even went off to the huge wizard library in London and spent a few weekends there. Even Dumbledore would have said you work endlessly and I want to know why you cared so much? No one was asked to help wake me up."  
  
Snape couldn't look at her. He was ashamed of lying but worse he was ashamed of not telling her that the teachers were asked to help. But he worked the hardest because it was a potion that made her fall asleep. But also because he loved her. Only now did he realize he was in love with her. Snape sighed.   
  
"Even if I worked endlessly. My reasons are because it was a potion that made you sleep and my blind eye that didn't see who tampered with Mr. Longbottom's potion." Hermione stared at Snape's face, at least what she could see of it.   
  
"I don't think those are your only reasons." Snape growled knowing she was trying to get more information out of him.   
  
"Any other reasons are not your business. As for that kiss you gave me last night. May I ask why you gave it to me?" Snape looked at her this time his eyes showing his curiosity about it. Hermione just laughed silently.  
  
"Because..your coffee tasted so good and I had to make sure it was you who kissed me." She wouldn't admit how she felt about him now. At least not yet. Snape just stared at her and then leaned over his desk.   
  
"You're hiding something. I can feel it." Hermione blushed crimson and looked away. She didn't look at him again when he got up. Snape walked over to her and leaned down whispering in her ear. "Mind telling me what it is?" She looked up at him and in that moment he kissed her. She couldn't pull away or move because she was against the chair. She tried to get away embarrassed but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled back for a brief moment and then looked down at her.  
  
"Does that make you sure who kissed you?" She looked up at him blushing and then licked her lips. Snape was about to go insane. Just the sight of her perfect mouth and tongue made him want to kiss her again and again. Hermione saw this and got up. But in doing so she tripped Snape and fell with him to the ground her feet tangled with his. He looked down at her and then kissed her, but this time it was more then just a kiss. 


	7. LTL Chapter 7

Hermione didn't fight him this time. She kissed back with the same fierce passion. Snape's hands were gentle but hungry as well as his mouth. But she didn't care she wanted him just as much. Their kiss lingered as each fought for control over it their tongues teasing one another. Snape pulled back lifted her up onto his desk. Neither would admit it now about how they felt. And they probably never would.   
  
Snape pushed Hermione's robes back and unbuttoned her blouse. Within minutes he had undressed her and was kissing and teasing her fully. Hermione lay back on the desk moaning in pleasure.  
  
Snape wasn't quite sure if he should finish the job he had set out to do but with Hermione so close and willing to let him please her and let alone want him to he couldn't stop. Soon he was between her legs pleasing her with his mouth only to find he wouldn't be able to take her this night.  
  
Hermione could only wish for more. Soon it all ended and Snape looked with a sigh. His mind back in its right place he felt warm and happy that he had given her something. But he worried about how she would feel. He looked down at her face to find her smiling up at him. Pulling him close she kissed him.   
  
When the kiss ended neither asked questions they only got dressed and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Hermione knew Snape had held himself back and when the time was right she would thank him in her own special way. Leaving the room she sighed. She had given Snape nothing and wished she had. But tired and ready for sleep she made her way to her bed to dream of Snape.  
  
The next month passed without notice and Hermione found herself forgetting about Snape and worrying about everyone being sick all of the sudden with colds. Christmas was very near and Hermione couldn't wait. Her parents had decided to let her stay with Harry and Ron for Christmas. Almost everyone had left the castle except a few people.   
  
It was a crisp afternoon and Hermione wanted to explore the castle since no one would be there to stop her. Leaving the common room and Harry and Ron to sleep in she headed off towards the third floor to look around.   
  
Snape on the other hand had decided to walk around the grounds. He knew them all by heart but he had nothing better to do at the time. As he neared the lake he noticed someone watching him from a third floor window. He couldn't tell who it was but he decided to go and see. Walking inside he headed up to the third floor.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had been looking out the window only to spot Snape walking about. It had shocked her to see him out and about in the snow. He stood out like sore thumb with his black robes. And she had stood there watching him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him and just as she was about to she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at him wide eyed.   
  
"Pro..Professor..you scarred the living daylights out of me." She looked back out the window and then back at him wide eyed. Snape just smiled a rare smile.   
  
"I noticed you were watching me from the grounds. Mind I ask why you are all the way up here?" Hermione's smiled a slight blush on her cheeks.   
  
"I was just looking around. Harry and Ron are still asleep and I thought I'd look around." Snape nodded.   
  
"Well, perhaps you would like to join me for a walk?" Hermione stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Even after all that had passed between them this year she was still surprised by his actions sometimes, well maybe most of the time.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." With a smile Snape took Hermione's arm and led her out of the castle to the grounds. They talked and walked around, laughing and smiling. They even had a snow ball fight. After a few hours they headed up to the castle for dinner.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as they entered the Great Hall no longer their care free selves. They parted to their seats and the feast began.   
  
After dinner Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to enter the common room before asking where she had been. Hermione had only smiled and said she spent the day with Snape. Walking up to her bed she left a confused Ron and Harry staring at her door wide eyed. 


	8. LTL Chapter 8

As soon as Christmas had come it had ended and their last term seemed to be drawing to a close as the end of the year ended. Hermione and her friends were all enjoying their dinner when someone taped Hermione on the shoulder. It was Dumbledore. He smiled slightly but the light in his eyes was gone.   
  
"May I speak with you alone Miss. Granger?" Hermione nodded thinking she was in some kind of trouble. She got up and this is when she noticed that Snape was not at dinner. Nothing had happened between them since Christmas. But still her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought of their kisses and passionate embraces. A few moments later she and Dumbledore were at the entrance to Snape's bedroom.   
  
"He wishes to speak with you alone my dear." As she thought about it Snape had been acting rather odd lately. He hadn't been himself and she found it rather odd. Entering the room she stopped as the door closed. It was so dark she could hardly see.   
  
"Professor?" No one answered. But just as soon as she was about to say his name a hand covered her mouth and a voice whispered in her ear.   
  
"Shh..its me.." But it didn't sound like Snape. It sounded to much like a snake. Hermione tried to get away, but she was pushed against the wall.   
  
"Snape..what are you doing?" Snape smiled. "Dumbledore knows. And so will you. You have a choice. Join me or never see me again." Snape knew how she felt. Hermione blushed in the dim light.   
  
"I don't understand. What has happened to you?" Snape smiled a nasty smile and brought her into the light.   
  
Hermione now saw what was different. Snape's body had changed just as much as he had. His muscles were bigger, his eyes darker with a more dangerous look about them, and his voice was much more darker. Snape was no longer human, he was a vampire. Snape pulled her to him and held her tight.   
  
"Don't even think about running away." He breathed in deeply. "I am not completely changed. But I will be soon. And you have the choice to join me or never see me again." Hermione just stared at him. This is when Dumbledore entered the room and Snape let go.   
  
"Times almost up Severus. Your transformation will finish in less than three hours." Hermione had backed away against the wall.   
  
"I don't understand. What has happened to you?" She knew what he would become. But why she did not know. Dumbledore smiled slightly.   
  
"A vampire sadly bit Severus a few weeks ago when he entered an alley. Had he known in time he would have fought back, but the vampire was to quick." Snape growled and looked at Hermione. She looked back, but she didn't speak. "Snape has asked that you join him. I know that you both have feelings for each other. So I agreed to bring you here." Hermione shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"It cannot be so. I wont believe it." Snape growled and stepped toward her, his face very close.   
  
"Why not?" Hermione wished Dumbledore would stop him, but he had left. "...." Snape got closer his body pressing into hers keeping her against the wall. Hermione whimpered no wanting to be hurt. Snape only kissed her gently on the neck. As he did she relaxed but only a bit. She didn't know how to act around him now that he had changed so much.   
  
Snape looked up at her and then he kissed her. His lips were soft, but his kiss was hard and hungry. Hermione didn't fight him, but she wished that he would stop and tell her what all was going on. She was confused and scared. Snape didn't stop, but after a few moments he pulled away from her to sit on the bed. Hermione didn't move. She stayed where she was and watched him. Snape looked at the floor and spoke.   
  
"Have your feelings changed so much towards me?" Hermione stared for a moment.   
  
"No..but..I am confused..about all of this. Why didn't you tell me?" Snape looked up at her, his eyes were dark and dangerous. Snape didn't move just spoke in a low voice.   
  
"I couldn't tell you. I thought you would stop loving me. But I cannot find a cure so I have no choice but to go. I will not stay in the school. If word got out that I was a vampire students wouldn't even come to class scared I would bite them." Hermione understood his concern.   
  
"But I cant Severus. I have to finish school and then I want to become a teacher." She got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Severus. "He looked up at her wanting to cry. She really did love him.   
  
"I understand Hermione." He stood and pulled her into a warm embrace. He was afraid to tell her but he had no choice. This would be one of the last times or the last time he would see her. "I love you.." Within one motion he had left and fled from the school. His body riddled in pain and his mind clinging to the little hope he had to ever return to her he fled into the forest to live his life as an outcast.  
  
Dumbledore walked in and sighed.   
  
"So he is gone then." Hermione nodded her face pale and her eyes a bit red from crying. "I cannot know the true pain you feel my dear but my heart hurts as well. Severus was a good friend of mine. But now I need a potions teacher and you need to rest. Go up to your dorm and get some sleep." Hermione nodded and left Dumbledore's words calming her a bit.  
  
The next few weeks went by and things returned to normal. Hermione had been put in charge of her class until the end of the year. The rest of the students listened to her and did as she said. Even Malfoy did surprisingly. Soon the end of the year came and it was time for people to go home.   
  
The end of the year feast had already began. But Hermione was in her room looking over a picture she had. It was of Snape and her playing in the snow. Dumbledore had taken a picture of them when they weren't looking. She chuckled to herself running her fingers over the image. Tears started to fall and she fell to her knees sobbing.   
  
"Oh Severus. Why!" She sobbed into her arms for a while before she stood and whipped her face. Readying herself she put the picture away and left the room. Heading to the feast.   
  
The night had been full of fun for all and Hermione would never forget it. 


	9. LTL Chapter 9

Years passed by and soon Hermione was 25. She was still young and beautiful like before. She had not forgotten Snape or her love for him and she hoped he would return one day. But he had not yet. Two years after he had left she had become the permeant potions teacher. The kids loved her but she wished that it was Snape in her place. Perhaps because he had been such a great potions teacher. He had fit in so well.   
  
Hermione sighed as she thought of his billowing black robes and his arrogant cruel smirk. She was once again looking over the picture of them playing in the snow her sixth year. It was the only picture she had of him sadly.   
  
"Why..?" She sighed again tears falling from her eyes. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. Getting up she headed outside needing fresh air and a walk to calm her mind.   
  
After a while of walking Hermione found herself sitting by the lake, her arms wrapped around her knees. She stared down at the murky water trying to find some hope to cling to. But most of it was gone. Without any sign from Snape since he had left had slowly drained her hope that he would return, but she still clung to the fact that he loved her and hoped like hell that he would return to her.  
  
Getting up she headed for the school but she stopped noticing something. In the shadows of the trees she saw someone. Strangely the person looked familiar even though she couldn't see their face.   
  
"Who's there?" She began to draw her wand when a hand stopped her and a low voice whispered in her ear.   
  
"Its all right Hermione." She jumped and turned around to see Snape.   
  
"Severus?!" he smiled at her.   
  
"Yes.." Hermione threw her arms around him.  
  
"You are here, you are really here!" She was laughing and crying but didn't care. Snape chuckled and held her close.   
  
"Yes..I am. I saw you out here and I couldn't stop myself from coming to see you. I've missed you so." Snape hadn't changed, he was still the same but he had needed her for so long he was not the same at the moment. He was softer, kinder, gentle. Hermione looked up at him, hoping.   
  
He saw this in her eyes and bent his head taking her lips and a soft but needy kiss. She complied by opening her mouth to him letting their tongues dance. Snape growled in his throat as he pulled her closer needing the warmth of her body, her soft lips, and love more then anything. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him needing him just as much as her needed her.   
  
"Severus..I-" But he kissed her again.   
  
"shh" he took her mouth in a deep kiss again. Finally when they broke the kiss Hermione breathing deeply spoke.   
  
"Severus..I f-" She stopped and looked up at him. "I love you." Snape smiled and took her into another deep kiss. This time when they pulled apart she took his hand and pulled him towards the castle. He followed like a small child. They snuck in and went to her room which was his old one. She pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him.   
  
"Hermione.." He mumbled her name as he kissed her neck.   
  
"Just..shut up Severus and do what we've both been dreaming of for years."   
  
Snape chuckled as he kissed her again and started pulling off both of their cloths as needed. Hermione had sunk her fingers into his hair playing with it as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe.   
  
"Oh..Severus please" Snape smiled and kissed along her collar bone and down in-between her breasts. Taking one succulent nipple he rolled his tongue over it making her moan. "Severus.." Hermione groaned as he kissed lower until he was between her legs doing like he had done before, pleasing her most sensitive spot. "Ohhh.." Hermione was close to the edge and Snape smiled coming up and holding her, rocking his hips into her once or twice until she came.   
  
Hermione's head fell back into the plush pillows as she cried out in pleasure as she came. Snape smiled waiting for her to recover. Stripping Hermione of her panties he spread her legs making sure she was ready. Hot with passion and want both needed what the other had to offer more then anything.  
  
Snape slowly but surly entered Hermione's virgin body. She gasped in pain and clung to him for a few moments before urging him on. Soon their body's were moving in sweet bliss as each was taken to the edge and given freedom time and time again throughout the night. 


	10. LTL Chapter 10

When morning came Hermione lay in Snape's arms. No light came into the room since there was no windows and Snape had little to worry about. When Hermione woke she found him watching her.   
  
"Severus.." She smiled as he jumped slightly not knowing she had woken. He smiled down at her.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione chuckled.   
  
"I wanted to tell you something." Snape looked at her wondering and waiting. Hermione smiled. "I found a cure. Well, its not a full cure. But you wont thirst for blood and your aging will continue as it did before you changed. Even though it will start from where it is now you wont turn into an old man or anything the minute you take the potion, if you do. And you wont be weakened by anything vampires are or anything like that."  
  
Snape could have cried. Just like always Hermione had shown him what she could do and he was grateful.   
  
"I will take it, love." Hermione hopped out of the bed, not caring that she was nude. Rummaging in her bag she pulled a small vile from it. Walking back over she sat beside him.   
  
"Here.." Snape took it from her and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Hermione." With this he took the top off and downed it. Snape could feel the changes almost instantly. His body stayed the same, but he felt the thirst leave him and his aging process returned to normal.  
  
Hermione watched and waited. When the change was over her looked up at her, his eyes normal as was he. Of coarse he still have fangs but that was to be expected. Every thing had stayed the same except that now he no longer had the thirst or any vampiric weaknesses.   
  
"Hermione..it..it worked." She smiled and hugged him.   
  
After a while both grew hungry and Hermione summoned some food. Snape ate more then he though he would, missing all the great foods of the human world. Soon it was dark again and both were laying in bed holding one another.   
  
"Severus, stay here in the school. Become a teacher again." Hermione whispered against his chest and he smiled.   
  
"I plan to. But what will you teach?" Hermione giggled.   
  
"Transfiguration. I will become head of Gryffindor." Snape laughed.   
  
"And I will return to my old job?" He laughed but stopped seeing Dumbledore.   
  
"Actually that's what I had in mind. Miss Granger only guessed you would." Snape sat upright.   
  
"Albus!" He looked pissed but then he leapt out of the bed and hugged him. "Its great to see you!" Hermione laughed as Snape retreated to hide himself under the covers looking embarrassed.  
  
"Well..umm yes. Its good to see you as well Severus. I hope you will return to your old job. But I will leave you to alone. I didn't mean to intrude. But I needed to speak with Miss. Granger. It can wait till tomorrow though. Goodnight." With this he left and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Honestly I was wondering what had gotten into you when you hugged him, considering that you are naked." Snape glared are her and tackled her down into the bed.   
  
"Well, you are as well." He kissed her with a smile.  
  
The night passed quickly and the day was fresh and new. Hermione sat at the desk in the potions class with Snape standing beside her waiting for everyone to come in.   
  
"Good morning class" the class answered sleepily. "Ahh yes the normal I see." She chuckled. "Well, pretty soon you wont be so sleepy. I have someone to introduce you to. Everyone this is Professor Snape. He will now be your new Potions teacher. I am moving to another class room to teach Transfiguration."   
  
The class looked horrified having heard of Snape from their parents. Snape only smirked as he watched them.   
  
"Thank you Professor Granger. I can take it from here." Hermione headed for the door leaving. But she watched through it as Snape started teaching the class. He was himself again. And she was happy to have him back. He glanced her way and winked as he yelled at one of the students for making a mess. She only chuckled and headed for her new class and room. 


End file.
